


Briarwood Town

by dreaming_of_fae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fauns & Satyrs, GET IT, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Vampires, Magic, Mentions of Toxic/Abusive Christianity, Multi, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Romance, Small Towns, Vampires, Werewolves, cuz pan is pansexual, not real torture just dumb people assuming the worst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_of_fae/pseuds/dreaming_of_fae
Summary: "Everyone in Briarwood town knows that the manor is off limits. The mayor said so in a town meeting a few years ago. People who aren’t from Briarwood town however, don’t know any better. Many people who have lost their way will go to the manor, seeking shelter from the rain and cold. But the gates never open."A multi-part tale about dumb townsfolk, brave lesbians, and a group of women who just want some friends.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone in Briarwood town knows that the manor is off limits. The mayor said so in a town meeting a few years ago. People who aren’t from Briarwood town however, don’t know any better. Many people who have lost their way will go to the manor, seeking shelter from the rain and cold. But the gates never open.

Well, they used to never open. Four days ago, a waxing crescent, a young woman walked into town, and told the townspeople that she was a reporter, and that she was going to figure out why so many people have gone missing over the years here. People were stunned. They hadn’t noticed anyone going missing, and besides that, no one was allowed to enter the manor. 

The reporter walked straight up to the iron gates, and gave them a push. To the shock of everyone observing, the gates opened. The reporter walked right up to the manor, and rang the doorbell. Well. Maybe "doorbell" is an understatement. She picked up the hammer, and hit the doorgong with as much force as she could muster. The front door creaked open, and she walked inside. 

The townspeople waited outside eagerly for the sounds of screams, of pleads for mercy, anything! But, nothing. Four days passed since then, and still no sign of the reporter. Many people said that she was already dead, or worse, but others said that she is probably undergoing some horrible ritual to transform into a hideous creature. 

Today, the first quarter, something happened. The woman stumbled out of the manor, wearing clothes that were not her own, and smiling. Smiling. She waved behind her, and walked back into town, not answering anyone’s questions, got in her car, and drove off. Some astute townspeople noticed a large bruise on her neck, as though something had bit her. 

The townspeople held a meeting. Clearly, some dark and strange magics took hold of the poor girl's mind, causing her to behave in such a way. Together, they came to a decision. They would send a group into the mansion, and kill the sorcerer who bewitched her. 

They picked the town's biggest and strongest men, gave them the one gun in the town ('Ol Ricky wanted to go, but they didn't let him. He settled for having his gun go instead.) and sent them to the gates. Each townsperson watched with bated breath to see what might happen. 

A few hours went by, and even 'Ol Ricky went home. Only one remained at the gates. Sally Richards, the most beautiful woman in town. She stood at the gates, watching the manor, barely blinking for fear she might miss something. Then, when the sun was gone from the sky, the gates swung open.

Sally took a deep breath, and stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The grounds were well kept, with flower beds in bright colours, and statues of women, with their eyes shut, and heads tilted skyward. Many of the statues lack clothing, but Sally didn't linger at those. She marched up the cobbled path, straight to the door. She raised her fist, ready to pound on the heavy wood, but it swung open before she could.

Sally was a little disappointed at her moment being taken away, but walked through the door anyway. 

It was a luxurious manor. With soft, dark carpets, and marble busts, and vases filled with beautiful flowers, it was quite unlike what Sally had been expecting. 

"Hello?" A voice asked. It was a nice voice, feminine and lilting. Sally shook herself. It was no good to get distracted by pretty voices.

"Hello," Sally replied.

"What is your name, fair one?" the voice sounded awed by her. Her. Sally Richards. Most beautiful woman in Briarswood, by virtue of being the only of age woman younger than 60. Not that Miss Louisa isn't stunning, but the effect of her beauty is somewhat tempered by her sunken eyes, and habit of smacking people with her cane. 

"Sally Richards. And who am I speaking to?" 

"Sally is a beautiful name," was the reply. Just as she was about to mention that wasn't an answer, a woman stepped into view on the staircase. She was tall, with short, night dark hair. She wore a tailored suit of black, with a maroon vest and a golden fob chain. Her lips were painted a deep red, and her skin is much darker than anyone's in the village. She wore heels that added several inches to her already formidable height, but her eyes are soft and reverent as they gaze upon Sally. 

"Your beauty is incredible, Miss Richards." As her lips moved, Sally caught a glimpse of fangs hiding behind her red, red lips.

"Y- I am n- Miss Lou- You never told me your name?" Sally finally settled on. 

The woman laughed. It sounded like church bells. Or maybe Sally's ears were ringing.

"Call me Adriana, fair one," She smiles now, and Sally can feel her heart beating hard in her chest. She idly wondered if she should ask for a doctor, but before she can, another person interrupts.

"Be gentle, my love, she is from Briarswood, and is not accustomed to the full force of a woman such as yourself." The new person stepped in from a hallway. Sally cannot tell if they are a woman or a man. She finds herself quite distracted by the fact that they have goat legs. 

"But my beloved, she is so cute when she gets flustered. I wish only to see her blush so nicely," Adriana pouted. The newcomer laughed. The sound was quite pleasant to Sally's ears, and caused her to think of deer, and trees and all sorts of other, silly things.

"And yet, you should be kind if you are so infatuated, no? Her heart requires a gentle touch, and should not be so carelessly used, even if for an understandable reason." the newcomer said, raising an eyebrow at Adriana. Sally realizes that they've been talking about her like the men in town do, but talking to each other like the married couples.

"Excuse me, but I'm here to learn about what you did to that poor reporter girl," Sally said, before one of them could continue describing her so nicely.

“Whatever do you mean?” said the goat-person, tilting their head. Adriana grabbed her fob chain and started wiggling it.

“Euryale, Katie and I… may have taken a lover while you were communing?” Adriana said, looking at the floor.

“And the people of Briarswood saw her enter, and saw her leave?” said the goat-person, calmly moving towards Adriana. Sally watched their legs move, quite fascinated by the way the muscles work. 

“...Yes?” Adriana whispered. The goat-person lifted Adriana’s head with one of their hands, and with the other, gently grabbed her hands. 

“I’m not angry, Adriana. I just wish you’d been a little more careful. You, and the others, are free to take any lovers you wish. I would have prefered not finding out from an outsider, but I will not punish you-” Adriana looked away, and mumbled something. “-I will not punish you, you do not deserve it, you are not an abomination to God. Go find Katie, she will help you.” the goat-person gently turned Adriana up the stairs, and she walked away.

“My deepest apologies for not introducing myself. I am Pan, and, as you have probably noticed, I am a satyr,” said Pan. Their golden eyes twinkled as they looked upon Sally. “You are just as beautiful as Adriana says. Come along, and I shall introduce you to Euryale,”


	3. Chapter 3

Pan led Sally into a room. It was large, and had a fireplace, and all across the walls were shelves upon shelves of books. Pan sat her down in a plush, velvety, deep purple couch, and trotted off to find this Euryale. She looked around, and saw more busts, these ones of men. Most of them were scowling, and had their mouths open, like they’re yelling. Sally marveled at the quality of them, if she didn’t know better, she would say that they were actual living people! But that’s not possible. 

Pan walked back in the room, their arm held by a woman with snakes for hair, as well as her lower half being a snake. Sally jumped up, and quickly hid her face. She had heard of the formidable Medusas in the past, snake women who turn people to stone. 

“You can uncover your eyes, she is quite a kind woman, if you let her be.” Pan said. Sally shook her head.

“You are Sally?” the Medusa asked. Her voice was quiet, almost sad. Sally nodded once. “My partner seems to be quite infatuated with you.”

“Who is your partner?” Sally asked, voice shaking.

“Pan, as well as Katie and Adriana, though I haven’t seen them yet tonight.” Euryale answered. Sally cautiously raised her head, and looked at her. She was quite short, and wore a band around her eyes. She was wearing a simple purple blouse, and a black skirt over her lower half. Her hair- snakes- snake-hair wiggled oddly, tilting away, then back towards Sally. 

“I’m sorry for reacting so badly to you. I’ve… I’ve never met a Medusa in real life,” Sally said. Pan laughed, and Euryale held her hand to her mouth, cheeks betraying the smile she was trying to hide.

“Medusa is my sister, Miss Richards. My kind are known as Gorgons.” Euryale said, brevity in her voice. Sally felt her cheeks flush.

“I’m sorry for the mix up then,” said Sally. She could feel the heat of embarrassment creeping up her spine. 

“It is no trouble at all, Miss Richards! I could never take offence from one so charming,” Euryale said, her snake-hair wiggling towards Sally. She was really quite pretty, now that Sally took the time to look at her. Her cheekbones were high, and her lips were pale pink, quirked at the ends in the remnants of her laughter. Sally could feel her heart racing once more. She bit her lip, a nervous habit from when she was young, ignorant of the way Pan watched with a startling intensity.

What Sally did notice, however, was Pan biting their own lip. They have very nice lips, thought Sally idly. Dark skin, not betraying a blush as easy as Sally's fair skin did. Their hair in tight braids all the way down to their mid back. They have little horns, Sally noticed. Like a goat. A wide, flat nose, and dark, expressive eyes go quite nicely together, Sally decided. 

Abruptly, she realizes where that train of thought is going. She cannot allow that, Pan is clearly in a committed relationship, not that they seemed to mind all that much when Adriana mentioned her affair. And Adriana is quite nice to look at as well… as well as Euryale. Sally wonders if their other partner, Katie, is as nice-looking as the other three.

"Is this the infamous Sally Richards?" 

Well. Looks like she was about to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sally looked to the door, almost afraid of what she was about to find. Each person has gotten steadily more monstrous, so what will this… "Katie" look like?

Absolutely stunning, apparently.

She was the shortest one by far, with thick, dark hair that is up in two large buns on either side of her head. She too, had dark skin, and her lips had smudges of red on them. She was wearing a simple red poodle skirt, with a white shirt, that had red around the collar. Her buttons seem to have been done up wrong, a fact that Pan seemed to have noticed. The least human part of her was her eyes. Large and yellow, they seemed to reflect the same awe and attraction as the others. 

"Oh, now I see what all the fuss is about!" Katie said, as she looked over Sally. She felt unusually hot under her collar, and moved to adjust it, not realizing the fact that Katie and Pan were tracking the movement with watchful eyes.

"Once Adriana calmed down, I thought she would never shut up about you!"

"Me? But- but I'm far too heavy-set to be pretty, and- and my nose- my nose is crooked, and my hair- Gosh my hair is so thin it falls out if you look at it for too long! Why are you all so- so-"

"Enamoured by you?" Adriana walked into the room, no sign of her earlier tears. "Hard to say. Maybe it's those honey-brown eyes, or your pretty pink lips."

"I am quite fond of the way your skin looks to be as pale as the moon." Katie cut in.

"Though I cannot see you, I find your voice to be incredible. Deep, but shows your emotions so well, I don't need to see your eyes." Euryale added, smiling gently at Sally.

"Your determination, waiting for hours, alone at our gates, not knowing what you would find inside. You must care deeply about Annie to brave loss of life and limb," Pan said. Sally frowns at that.

"Who's Annie?" Sally asked. All four of her hosts looked surprised at that.

"The reporter you marched in here for?" Adriana said, confusion colouring her voice.

“She was an outsider, I just-”

“Wanted an excuse to investigate the strange manor?” Pan said with a chuckle.

“And here I was, thinking it was a noble attempt by a lover to avenge her honor!” Adriana said, a half smile gracing her cheeks.

“If I wanted to be mocked, I would have stayed in the town, so if you’ll excuse me-”

“Mocked? We’re not mocking you! My deepest apologies, fair one, I did not mean to offend!” Adriana seemed to be genuinely upset at the idea, her lip trembling, and her eyes filling with tears.

“Calm down, beloved. It was a misunderstanding.” Katie gently grabbed her hands. “You might’ve not taken into account she doesn’t know us very well, but you meant no harm by it.”

“I’m sorry if I offended you.” Sally hesitantly said, “The people in town are quite mean to me, and I jumped to a conclusion.” 

Euryale moved over to Sally, and cautiously laid her arm around her. 

“They are cruel to you, and you do not deserve that,” Euryale said softly. Sally felt her cheeks get hot, and her heartbeat sped up. 

“You’re all too kind to me. I… I should go home.” Sally said, ducking under Euryale’s arm. Everyone in the room, including Sally, felt a deep disappointment, and it showed on their faces.

“You should come to visit!” Adriana said, eyes lighting up. All her partners perked up at that, looking to Sally to see what she will say.

“Alright.” she says. Before she could take a step, she was surrounded by warm bodies. She blinked several times. Finally she awkwardly hugged the person in front of her, Pan. A few long seconds passed, and she was released. She looked around, and noticed that Euryale had tears leaking down from under her mask. 

“I’ll miss you,” Euryale said.

“We’ll all miss you,” Pan added. Sally sighed, reluctant to return to her mundane life in Briarwood. She started to leave, but turned and kissed each of them on the cheek. Euryale blushed and stuttered, Adriana smiled, Katie kissed Sally cheek first, and Pan grabbed Sally before she could kiss them, and kissed her square on the mouth. Sally flushed, and walked out of the room with as much dignity as she could muster.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks after Sally returned to her home, not much changed. No one looked at the manor, except to whisper dark things under their breath. Sally had not returned to the house. She doesn’t know why, the people there were perfectly friendly, and she enjoyed the attention, but something about the whole experience just felt like a dream. She sighed, and returned to her needlework. 

“Excuse me, but some folks here say that you went to the manor?” Sally looked up, and almost bumped into a woman. The reporter, from a few weeks ago. With dark red hair pulled in a low bun, and dark skin with vibrant green eyes, it is easy to see why the folks at the manor found her so attractive.

“I did, yes.” Sally replied. The reporter smiled.

“And you… know the people within?”

“Somewhat,” said Sally with no small amount of suspicion.

“Wonderful! I was hoping for some backup heading back, I was caught off balance by the sheer beauty of the owners, and was unable to do any research!” She smiled, as though nothing is wrong.

“Sorry, I don’t intend to return to that place,” Sally said. 

“Why not? Did you feel like you were in danger?”

That was not it. She felt as though she could stay in that house forever if given the choice. 

“No, it’s just-”

“You feel like you could stay there forever?” She smiled, her eyes warm and understanding. “I know that feeling. That’s why I’m back, I- I can’t stay away, they’re all too- too- too incredible.”

“And you didn’t even meet Pan.” Sally laughed quietly.

“So you’ll go with me?”

Sally sighs, and shrugs her shoulders.

“Sure, why the hell not?"


End file.
